


Just A Favour

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Ginny needs a favour from Draco, who supposedly owes her, but Draco isn't so sure about that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	Just A Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonFreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonFreckle/gifts).



> I sincerely hope that you enjoy this, CinnamonFreckle. I hope you have a lovely Christmas and that 2021 is a better year. Thank you for being a new fandom friend to me this year.

Draco jumped as something slapped down on the desk in front of him. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not that he was able to recognise Ginny Weasley purely by the perfume she wore, but he wasn't at all surprised to see her looking down at him.

"Yes?" He asked, an eyebrow lifting as he just about managed to resist referring to her as 'she-weasel', he knew that she hated that and considering that her brother (or one of her brothers anyway) was his supervisor now and if put one toe out of line then he was in serious danger of losing the only job that he had ever managed to get on his own merit.

"I'm calling you up on that favour you owe me." Ginny's voice was flat and completely unreadable. He hated it when she was like this, in fact he hated it when anyone spoke to him like this. He liked to know exactly where he stood with people, which hadn't been something that he had experienced a lot of growing up.

"What favour?" Draco asked slowly, wondering where this was going or if this was simply some dirt of trick that someone thought that it was a good idea to play on him. He half-expected that Potter was hiding around the corner, giggling over this all like some sort of silly school girl.

" _ The _ favour." Ginny rolled her eyes, though now she was leaning against his desk, practically making himself at home. "Do you really need the reminder of how I scratched your back?"

Draco shook his head quickly at that. He didn't particularly want to relive that part of his life. He had been at a rather low point of his life when she had been the one to actually give him the time of day and while it seemed like such a small thing, she had also taken him back to her mother's house where he had been given a proper home-cooked meal, the likes of which he hadn't had for years. "No, it's okay… What do you need me to do?" He wouldn't have really called what she did for him a favour, but at the same time, he realised that it wasn't really up to him. He had to at least hope that that was the time that she was referring to and not the time that she had helped him home after a particularly messy work night out that she had tagged along for, mainly because Percy had invited almost all his family to because he'd been convinced that no-one was going to turn up. Draco had drunk both Percy and Pansy under the table and he had paid for it dearly when he had been so wasted afterwards that he couldn't even stand up.

"Be my date to the Harpies Christmas party." Ginny said in a way that Draco wasn't sure that he was allowed to refuse. It was a weird request, no matter what way Draco tried to look at it though. Everyone, and he did mean  _ everyone _ , knew that Ginny Weasley was engaged to one Harry Potter, and he really wanted to avoid a lynch mob coming after him if he could help it.

"What about Potter?" He asked slowly as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs over at the ankle. "Why can't you take him with you? Or is it not cool for a man like him to be seen at a Harpies event?"

"We broke up." Ginny said quietly, her voice making her seem a lot smaller than she actually was, though she cleared her throat and her next words came out just a little more confident. "So I know that taking you will be just the ticket to get under his skin. He pretends that he's over the feud that you two once had but any idiot who's met him knows better."

Draco didn't know which part he should fixate on, whether he should be sorry for her that they had broken up or whether he should be secretly pleased that he was still able to get any sort of reaction out of Potter. He decided to offer her some sympathy for the former. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So you'll do it? You'll come with me?" Ginny asked without missing a beat. "Because I can't show up there alone and I need for the press to get plenty of pictures to rub in his face."

Draco blinked a voice of times before he gave a small nod. He couldn't very well be the person who turned down the opportunity to annoy Potter, could he? Nor could he be the person to leave a damsel in distress and so he found himself saying "It's a date then."


End file.
